An example of an advantage provided by speech recognition equipment is that a person can use speech recognition equipment to verbally communicate with a computer in a hands-free manner. For example, a person may verbally communicate with the computer by way of a microphone that is part of a headset, or the like. A factor in the accuracy of such communicating can be the position of the microphone relative to the user's mouth. For example, best results may be achieved when the microphone is positioned in an optimal position relative to the user's mouth. However, there can be a wide variety of reasons why a user does not position the microphone in the optimal position, such as the user's inexperience or forgetfulness, the optimal position varying in response to different environmental noises or different equipment setups, or the like.
Therefore, there is a need for a system and method for automatically determining the approximate position of a microphone relative to a user's mouth, for example in real time, so that the determined position may be considered in determining whether corrective positional adjustments to the microphone may increase the functionality of the speech recognition equipment, and the determined position may be considered in performance metrics (e.g., analysis of speech recognition performance).